


Corps-á-corps

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [4]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Darius is naive like his uncle, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoiler: They weren't practicing close combat...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Darrenreallyneeds to keep his voice down.





	Corps-á-corps

**Author's Note:**

> Corps-á-corps: Literal translation is 'body to body.' Used to describe bodily contact between two fencers. This is considered illegal in foil and saber fencing.

Yet another of Darren’s arrows missed the target by a foot.

“I don’t understand,” he said, pondering his grip and trajectory, “your dad’s been tutoring me nearly every night! I should at least be  _ hitting  _ the target.” 

Darius lowered his arrow gun with a puzzled look. “I thought he was helping you with close combat?”

“What? Did he tell you that?”

“No, I hear you guys practicing sometimes. Actually, the whole  _ mountain _ can hear you screaming,” Darius then turned to his uncle, “why’d you want dad to go ‘harder’ anyway?” 

Darren went into a flustered rigor mortis. 

_ Gods kill me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Darius is naive like his uncle and may need to have the 'talk' with his father at some point in time...


End file.
